


My Report

by Batfamily2001



Series: Batfamily Groupchat and Tie Ins [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfamily2001/pseuds/Batfamily2001
Summary: This is a tie in to Chapter 21 of Batfamily Groupchat. Suggested but not necessary to read that first. But, anyway this is basically Damian's report on a hero in his life.





	My Report

The teacher stared down at the paper.

Damian Wayne  
Mrs. Johnson  
Period 3  
April 30th

    The prompt for this essay is supposed to be a hero in my life. For some reason, my dumbass siblings suggested that I write this report on my cat, even though my father is an actual superhero.  
    Anyway, my cat’s name is Alfred he is named after my butler Pennyworth. My cat has always been there for me. One instance of him being there for me was when my father took away my sword after I slashed someone’s throat out.  
    And then when my father died (even though he wasn’t really dead) my cat helped me get over that, and helped me accept Grayson as the next hero in the family. My cat helped me get through the the pain of losing him.  
    I’m just getting a text from Drake (an adopted sibling of mine) saying that they meant the butler Alfred, and not my cat. Well… I guess he also had an impact on me.

“Why didn’t you finish?” The teacher asked looking up from the paper on her desk.

“I didn’t know what to put.” Damian responded.

“You had several weeks to work on this essay though, you could’ve came in at any time and asked for assistance,” The teacher explained.

Damian took the report from the desk. “Would you rather I not give this to you?”

“In all honesty, after reading this, I think I should schedule a meeting with you and the counselor.”

“Piss off!” Damian shouted, walking out of the room.

“I can tell that he is Jason Todd’s brother,” the teacher muttered under her breath.


End file.
